


Always(Victor)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [17]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caretaking, Cyborgs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healing, Humor, Major Character Injury, Pizza, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Could you write a Cyborg (Teen Titans) x Reader oneshot, where Reader is repairing her boyfriend's arm after he returns home from a dangerous mission?





	Always(Victor)

I sat in my room late at night waiting for Victor to get home. I hear the door open expecting a joyful return only to hear him groan. I ran seeing him his arm almost torn off

"v-Vic what happened? Oh, babe!"

I inspected his arm he touched my hand shutting his eye's. He buried his face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck 

"Vic, please rest and let me help you" 

"I'm alright, Y/N I promise just a little beat up is all nothing I can't handle. I really missed you" 

"Vic, I missed you too but this is bad you need to sit down please" 

He sat on the couch I stood next to him looking at his arm. He grabbed my hip wrapping his arm's around me

"Vic, you're hurt we can hold each other after I help you tend to your injuries"

"well hurry up so I can hold on to you"

"pushy are you now"

He halfway smiled taking a deep breath. Most times he could do this on his own. Unless it was a severe mission, and he hasn't rest in several hour's. I am just grateful it wasn't worse and he's not disappointed. I lifted his arm next to his shoulder it slowly reattached itself. I walked to the kitchen reheating the leftover pizza. I put several slices on a plate. I walked to the living room and sat next to him. I gave him the plate he kissed me. After he ate Victor, yawned I kissed his head I held his hand. We walked to our room. I moved the covers he grabbed me plopping on the bed. I laughed he kissed my neck. He laid down I touched his face. He kissed my hand

"you know you're crazy, Vic"

"I know but you love me anyway"

"I always will"


End file.
